This invention relates to a method and aparatus for improving the response time of a measuring system to changes in a measured parameter. More particularly, it relates to a system which can be ruggedly constructed yet retain its fast response.
One object of this invention is the provision of a novel method to measure the value of a time varying parameter.
Another object of this invention is of a simple, rugged measuring system which has an extremely fast response.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a thermopile which responds quickly to changing temperatures.